


Starlit Arcana

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Arcana [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Military, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Magic, Magical Realism, Mako Mori-centric, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poor Dominique, Protective Stacker, Raleigh Becket is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>California holds surprises if you know know where to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Arcana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts), [PurrfectCatastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/gifts).



> I thought I was done but apparently once Stacker's awake, he's got quite a lot to say. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-San Francisco, California; British Consolate 2011-**

Stacker knew all about staying hidden in plain sight; he's done it enough times to shame even the best agents in the world. 

So when the word came from higher command to stay put and blend in, he did it. 

"Mako, you know how I'm not like other people?" Stacker sat down at the kitchen table, offering her his hands. 

"Yes," Mako's incredibly intuitive so Stacker isn't going to lie to her. "This is about your work." 

"We need to... stay in California for a bit." He admitted while rubbing his thumb along the webbing of Mako's hand. "It's something important." 

"It isn't magic. What exactly do you do?" Mako's eyes glow faintly with her magic, turning the sweet ochre eyes into a deep shade of turquoise. "And can I help?" 

"I'm part of a force that prevents terrible things from happening. There's word that whoever is plotting happens to be a ringleader. They're what the Americans like to call a domestic threat." Stacker nibbled on his lower lip as he thought about it. "You can, actually. This ringleader, they have a son. He goes to a public school here in the local area. I need you to keep track of him. Can you do that for me?" 

"Hai. But this is a non-magical person. Why would they matter?" She asked as she released his hand to put water into the kettle they brought over from Japan. They both can levitate it with magic but it would scare their (non-magical) guests if it became habit. No, best to keep it fairly _normal_. 

"Alright, fair enough." Stacker sighed. "We're not invincible even if we can fight off most infections and diseases. This person plans on unleashing biological warfare, the sort even **we** can't survive. So... They gave me a team to take that person down. Said team is obvious from kilometers away; easily seen and avoided." 

"That is where we come in?" Mako commented as she set the kettle down onto the smallest burner. 

"Subtle and far less likely to be caught, at least." He acknowledged. 

"Who is the son?" She questioned as she prepared the mugs for thier tea (black for Mako and anise for Stacker). 

"Raleigh Becket."

* * *

**-Public School, San Francisco, California September 2012-**

"Are you sure you want your daughter to come in so late on the first semester, Mr. Pentecost?" The vice-principal asked as he showed him the classes. "Your daughter's transcripts are..." 

"My girl's smart. I know but she wants something normal. She's all I have, you know, so whatever makes her happy." Stacker finished with a wiggle of the metaphorical hook. 

"Oh. **Oh.** Did something happen to your wife?" The wide eyes are surprised and Stacker knows that 'juicy gossip' is the best lead. There goes the invisible line... 

"Accident. Mako's trying her best to hide it but she needs a distraction. School's about as distracting as it can get, I think." He murmured as he looked in on the classroom where Becket was supposed to be. "I don't suppose you could put Mako in a bit higher? She'll blitz through if you give her what's age-appropriate." 

"We could, Mr. Pentecost but I don't know..." 

"She's on algebra problems, Mr. Kerington." Stacker commented dryly, pulling Mako's morning practice page out of his peacoat. "She can keep up." 

"I suppose we could give her the tests now. Is she with you?" came the hesitant reply. Bingo; sinker. 

"In the car, keeping warm. I'll go tell her the good news." 

Mako joined him inside the school, her red shoes squeaking against the linoleum from the rain. Stacker dried off her shoes with a faint flicker of wind and fire magic, just enough to stop the squeaking. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome."

* * *

Mako does end up scoring much higher than average so they bring her grade from third up to fifth, which shared the same lunch period as Becket (sixth grade). Stacker waited like a tiger while tracking the progress Mako made with Becket as she slowly became friends with him. 

When he got a call that Mako had started a fight, he was surprised as the vice-principal told him it was in defense of Becket. 

"Mr. Pentecost, your daughter punched a seventh-grader in the face and then kicked his shins. Do you condone this behavior?" Kerington barked as Stacker as they strode quickly down the hallway to the office. 

"Depends on the situation." He replied with a look at the man next to him. 

"According to Ms. Mori, the other student was shouting slurs at Mr. Becket. Mr. Becket ignored them and then the student threw something to try to hit Becket. She told Mr. Becket to duck, causing the object in question to miss and then proceeded to walk over to the other student, punching him in the stomach before kicking his shins until they bruised. The poor boy is laid up." The disapproving tone almost made Stacker laugh; Mako never did anything without provocation. 

"Mako knows that fighting is not the answer," he murmured instead as they opened the door. "However, should someone else try to pick a fight with someone she's close to, she'll finish it." 

"You're saying that..." 

"Even if Mako gets suspended, she was **_correct_**. We'll be going out for dinner tonight." Stacker replied with an even-tempered tone. He switched to Japanese and knelt in front of Mako, taking her wrapped hand in his. "You did well. Anything new?" 

"Raleigh's like us and his older brother is too. His Mom... His Mom knows what her husband's up to and she has records and proof." Mako reported as she touched her forehead to Stacker's with a smile. 

"You move fast, Mako. Are you sure the man's not aware of anything?" Stacker stood up and pulled Mako up with him, holding her hand as she collected her school bag and walked out of the office. 

"I showed Raleigh how to make shields. His Dad has no clue, hopefully." Mako said as she climbed into the car. "His Mom gave him something to give to me; here." She handed over a USB stick. "Proof, I think." 

"Enough that we can hand it off to the Americans, hopefully." Stacker respond as they drove off.

* * *

The Becket sting splashed across the newspapers for a week. Mako remained close friends with Becket, teaching him little things. 

"Am I ever going to meet Raleigh?" Stacker teased over dinner one night. 

"He's magic-sensitive," Mako divulged as she poked at her noodles. "Raleigh can feel every magic user for at least a kilometer, more if he concentrates; Yancy too. I have on at least three shields when I'm around him to keep him okay. Now that he can make his own shields, he's been doing... better." 

"I see. Then can you give him these?" Stacker duplicated his dog-tags twice and lengthened them to American standards. "I think I forgot to mention that I'm magic-sensitive myself. It's why I can manipulate other magics so well." 

"Charms?" Mako turned them over and examined the stamped names of the Beckets. 

"My Mum made it right after I finished my first set of training for the military. It took a while to train myself to ignore or push back any magic that made me dizzy." Stacker sighed as he grimaced at the memories of practically drowning in magic that wasn't his own. "I know what it's like." 

"Can you teach him like you're teaching me, Sensei?" She questioned as she slipped both sets over her head, the clink of metal making Stacker smile as she tucked them away. 

"I don't know how long we're going to _stay_ but... I'll teach what I can." he offered as Mako picked her chopsticks back up to eat again. "How are your classes?" 

"We watched a video today about marine mammals..." Mako's eyes lit up with simple joy, her hands gesturing as she talked about the animals communicating in complex patterns.

* * *

By the time Stacker actually met Raleigh Becket, the rest of the Beckets come too. 

"I am Dominique Lapierre. That pig that thought he was my husband 'ad no clue." She shook Stacker's hand firmly while looking him straight in the eye. "I 'eard you made my Yancy and my Raleigh safe." 

"Charms with built-in shields. I carry one myself, Ms. Lapierre." Stacker tugged the chain up just enough to show her the tags. 

"Dominique, please." 

"Stacker Pentecost but I think you can call me what you like best." he hummed as he watched Mako thoroughly trounce Raleigh in Street Fighter vs CAPCOM. 

"Stacker... What do you think of my boys?" Dominique asked quietly. 

"They're bright, kind and have enough training to probably get through life with minimum fuss." Stacker confided easily. 

"I like your honesty but I know that they are not ready," she countered with a wry twist of her full lips. "May I ask you to do something for me? A favor, if you will." 

"Anything, although I'm not sure I understand." Stacker agreed as she sighed heavily. 

"You are a funny man, Stacker." Dominique shook her head, gleaming dark hair spilling over her shoulders like a raven's wings. "I'm dying." 

"... I see." 

"You won't ask; too _**polite**_ , you British." She huffed out and Stacker snorted out a laugh. "It's lung cancer." 

"Magic could help but I doubt you want anything to do with it." He offered. 

"Not when it's past Stage One. I 'ave Stage Two and I am already in chemo." That explained the bags under her eyes. "Part of me thinks I can make it but the other 'alf is being practical." 

"I think I know where you're going Dominique. How long did they tell you, time-wise?" Stacker listened as she looked on her children from the kitchen doorway. 

"Two years if I continue treatment." 

"Harsh." 

"It's moved into a lymph node. They're being optimistic." Dominique rolled her green eyes and moved past him to run her fingers through Raleigh's hair and to press a kiss to Yancy's cheek. The youngest Becket, closer in age to Mako, Jazmine tugged on Dominique's skirt and was lifted high. 

Both of them giggle, happy if only for a moment.

* * *

With the charms, the Becket boys spend more time at the Penetcost household learning simple magics that help them alleviate the wave of magic they can feel. 

"Mr. Pentecost?" Raleigh asked as he held his hand out and aimed at a specific spot with the ice self-defense spell readied. "What is _that_?" 

Mako's kitsune Familiar yawned and flicked her six tails as Stacker scratched her behind the ears. 

"That is Shiro. She is Mako's Familiar," Stacker knelt and motioned that Raleigh follow his lead. "Shiro, this is Raleigh." 

**He is like you, yes? He can see and hear me.** Shiro projected as she laid her head back down with a canine snort. 

"She **_talks_**!" Raleigh yelped and sat back in surprise. "You talk?" 

**Yes, silly kit, I speak.** Shiro laughed with her eyes almost closing in her mirth. **Come here.** Raleigh scrambled back up onto his knees and scooted until he was a hairsbreadth from Shiro. She shoved her face into his hands with a teasing yip. **Pet me. It's rare for someone to see me, let alone want to bestow affection so willingly.**

"O-Oh. You're so warm..." Raleigh's blue eyes softened as he stroked Shiro, his fingers digging into the kitsune's lush cream fur. 

**I am the embodiment of holy fire and the earth, kit. There is much I have seen. Would you like to listen to a tale or two?** Shiro offered lightly, her tails wagging slowly as Raleigh dug into a particularly sweet spot of hers. 

"Yes please, Ms. Shiro." The tentative reply got Raleigh another laugh. Mako's Familiar was picky at best and a terror at worst; for her to like someone, they had to be a unique soul in thier own right. He supposed Raleigh had more than earned that title. 

He left to get groceries, confident in leaving Yancy, Raleigh and Mako alone with a 600-year-old kitsune and two guardian kitsune (each with nine tails) who were extremely devoted to Mako. 

When he returned to put away the ingredients for that night's dinner the house was quiet. Stacker looked for the three and had to stifle a laugh; Shiro had enlarged to become a pillow for all three children, her amber eyes looking up lazily as he entered the room. 

"When did they pass out?" 

**Mako was the last to sleep. She wanted to wait up for you. The other two kits listened to my stories and told a few of thier own. They are... heartsore and aware of thier dam's sickness.** Shiro informed him as she nuzzled a grumpy Mako back to sleep. 

"She tried to keep it from them." Stacker sighed as he watched them sleeping, covered by Shiro's tails as if the appendages were blankets. 

**Magic never lies.** Amber met solemn mahogany as she spoke. 

"No, though sometimes I wish it would." He admitted as he slid down to settle next to Shiro. 

**It may not lie, Stacker, but it is there when you need it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
